Can't Fight This Feeling
by the-impala-diaries
Summary: Dean and Castiel have been best friends for years, but lately what Dean has been feeling for Cas is much more than friends. Only problem Dean is straight...seriously totally, completely straight. High School AU. Rated T for now.
1. Cold Hands

**Chapter 1. In which Deans hands are sometimes cold and Castiel doesn't really mind**

** *Dean***

Dean Winchester bounded down the steps of his home and strolled next door to the Novak's home. It was late October and the leaves rustled under his feet and he could see his breath in puffs as he breathed in the early morning air. It was nippy out and even though it was only short walk from his porch to the Novak's his hands and face were feeling too cold for comfort.

The door to the neighbors was unlocked. Mrs. N unlocked it for him when she got up at 6. It was 6:30 so he knew that she was up already drinking tea and writing in her study. He opened the door quietly and walked into the foyer. He toed out of his sneakers and padded to the office were Mrs. N was working. He walked up behind her and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Morning Dean." She said without looking up.

"Morning Mrs. N."

He slipped back out and continued on his mission. He tip toed up the wide carpeted stair case and made his way down the long hallway. He passed Gabe's room and grinned at the loud snores he could hear even through the closed door. He walked all the way to the bedroom at the end of the hall and opened the door and stepped inside closing the door behind him.

He looked at the sleeping form of his best friend and smiled. Castiel lay underneath layers of thick blankets because he was always cold. He face was smooth from all worries and his long dark lashes lay against his cheeks flushed pink from sleep. His inky black hair was wild and stood out in stark contrast to the white pillow case under Cas' head. Dean thought he looked like an angel. Not that he would ever in a million years say that out loud. He wanted to kick himself for even thinking such girly thoughts so of course his first thought was to dive bomb the bed and wake Castiel from his deep sleep and break the damn spell that sleeping Cas unknowingly had on his heart. But then a new idea popped into his head.

He moved into action before he lost his nerve.

He lifted the blankets from the bed and slipped in next to Cas. He moved close enough that there was barely an inch of room between Cas' back and Deans chest. He slowly moved his still cold hands and slipped them underneath Cas' t-shirt and rested them on Cas' sides.

As soon as Dean's cold fingers touch his warm flesh Castiel's eyes flew open and he let out a shriek. He turned bleary angery blue eyes on Dean and growled. He tried to twist away from Deans cold hands, but Dean just laughed and held tighter to Cas, slipping his hands further into the shirt and encircling his waist bringing Cas' back flush against Deans chest.

Cas leaned forward trying tiredly to get out of Deans grasp. This was a mistake because that move caused the back of his neck just above the collar of his shirt to become exposed. Dean took the opportunity and pushed his frozen nose into the vulnerable skin.

Without really thinking about what he was doing Dean began nuzzling Cas' neck and mumbled, "Dude, quit squirming and let me warm up."

Cas shivered as Deans hot breath tickled the hairs on his neck and after one more feeble attempt to break from his hold Cas gave up and snuggled against Dean.

_Fuck. Now I've done it._ Dean thought. He hadn't expected Cas to give up and become a pliable warm body that fit perfectly into his.

Dean let his eyes drift shut and the soft sound of Cas' breathing lulled Dean. He thought about running his callused finger over Cas' nipples while he kissed the back of his neck and then licked the sensitive spot behind his ear. Cas would probably moan. And purr. Cas had this delicious purring sound he made in the back of his throat when he was pleased.

Cas snuggled even deeper into Dean and he felt his ass push against parts of Dean that were harder than they should be.

Deans eyes flew open. _What the fuck! He was a straight dude, snuggled in bed with his best friend, half hard from thinking about the things he wanted to do to him and how Cas would fucking purr._

Dean jerked away from Cas like he was on fire and jumped out of the bed. He swallowed a couple times and tried to slow his breathing. He willed away his oncoming erection.

Cas groaned in protest at the loss of Deans warmth.

Dean bit his lip at the sound. _Fucking Cas! It should be illegal for someone to sound like that!_

When Dean felt like he had his body was somewhat under control he leaned over Cas and slapped him harder then necessary on the cheek.

Cas whined and batted Deans hand away.

"Wake up, Cas. It's time for our run." He slapped Castiel again this time a little gentler.

Cas scowled and mumbled, "Come back to bed Dean. It's too early to run."

Dean wanted to strangle Cas. _Come back to bed Dean! What the fuck. Cas was enticing without out even being barely conscious._

The words sounded too natural coming from Cas' full pink lips. Just like the way snuggled up close, fucking spooning with Cas had felt so natural. Dean closed his eyes and tried to picture his girlfriend Lisa snuggled up next to him. It didn't even compare to how perfect it felt with Cas.

Dean was pissed at Cas for being so perfect and pissed at himself for noticing. So he did the only natural thing he could think of to make himself feel better and get back at Cas. He jerked all the blankets off of Cas and exposed him to the chilly morning air.

Cas curled in on himself and blindly reached out his hand searching for the blankets, which Dean pulled further away from him.

Cas finally opened his eyes, sat up and turn his stormy gaze on Dean and said, "Fuck you Dean". He picked up a book from the bedside table and hurled at Dean, which he easily dodged.

He grinned smugly. It gave him great satisfaction that he had pissed Cas off. He was feeling more like himself every minute.

"Maybe later sunshine, he teased, but right now it's time to run."

Cas glared at Dean. Dean glared right back. Arms crossed in front of him daring Cas to go back to sleep. Cas finally sighed and gave up. He knew that Dean would just keep bothering him if he postponed any longer so he got up from bed, shivering. He crossed over to his dresser and rummaged for running clothes.

Dean stared at Cas' as he walked to the dresser. His best friend was skinny, probably too skinny, but he was toned and Dean could see his muscles under the thin grey t-shirt that Dean recognized as one of his own. Cas bent over looking for socks and his shirt rode up and the dimples in his back were peeking at Dean. Dean imagined that they were cheekily saying "come and get me". He could also see how Cas' flannel pj pants were settled low on narrow hips and his delicate hip bone was jutting out. Dean wanted to walk over and spin Cas around, kneel down and worship those lovely hip bones and lick them and then lick down, down, down—

"Fuck!"

Cas jumped and spun to face Dean.

_Crap_. Dean hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Dean. What is your problem?"

Dean flushed not meeting Cas' eyes.

"Nothing…I'll just… be waiting downstairs. Just hurry up." And with that he spun and got the hell out of the room before he went crazy.

Please review and let me know if I should continue. Please keep in mind that I haven't written very much fanfiction so be kind. Also I am open to any suggestions and/or constructive critism. Thanks and I hope you like it!


	2. Gentle caress and hungry touches

**Chapter 2. In which Dean touches Castiel a lot and he does mind…well not really**

***Castiel***

It was official. Dean Winchester was trying to kill him. Cas was sure of it. Sure the minute his sleep addled wrapped around the fact that Dean had climbed in his bed and was spooning him he had felt excited. He had to admit it had felt good, perfect even, so right. And in fact a dream come true—well a partial dream come true.

Castiel wanted to die of embarrassment when he thought about how he had pressed his body back into Dean and then when Dean jumped out of bed had practically whined for Dean to come back to bed like Dean was meant to be there. Cas cringed at the memory as he pulled on his jogging pants and pulled a hoodie over his pj shirt. He sat on the edge of his bed to pull on his socks and shoes. He took deep breaths. He couldn't let this cloud his mind. He had to keep on pretending just as he had been for the last 6 and 1/2 years. Pretending he wasn't desperately, completely, irrevocably in love with his best friend.

The bad (and the wonderful) thing about Dean was he was that he was affectionate. He put his arm casually around Cas at random times, he playfully leaned on Cas, sat close to him while they were watching movies. He was always in Cas' space. Cas had been able to handle it. In fact he had looked forward to them although he tried to keep the eager, pleased look off his face. He wore a mask of indifference, but on the inside he relished those moments. All that had changed a couple weeks ago. Dean's touches had increased and they felt different somehow. At times they were gentle caress, like just yesterday in school Dean had stood up from the table in the cafeteria to get himself a drink he leaned over Cas to ask if he wanted anything and as he did he rested his hand on the nape of Cas' neck and stroked the fine hairs there Cas had frozen, enjoying the sensation, and other times his touches were insistent, hungry almost, like last week when they were walking down the hall at the Novak's and Dean had grabbed Cas from behind and pulled him to his chest and squeezed so hard he thought that Dean was going to cut his circulation off and then just like that Dean released him and they went on with the day. Cas wasn't even sure if Dean was aware of how he was acting. These touches were almost violent outburst and they were down almost before they started, but they were happening so often now that Cas was afraid he would break, crack under the pressure. It was all so frustrating and exhilarating at the same time.

Cas figured he had better hurry up or Dean would be pissy. When it came to Dean's early morning runs he did not like to be kept waiting. Cas took a deep breath again, stood and braced himself for a Dean filled weekend.

First off thanks to all the favorite and subscriptions and reviews. They were very encouraging and pushed me to finish the next chapter. That being said I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, and I'm not really sure if I'm happy with it. Let me know what you'll think.


	3. Observations

**Chapter 3. In with Sam and Gabriel observe and mock their brothers…well Gabe mocks, Sam's not that childish**

***Sam/Gabriel***

Sam Winchester (14, GPA 4.0, chain smoker, avid reader, president of the freshman class and younger brother of Dean) and Gabriel Novak (19, sleep 'til 1, horror movie fanatic, pizza delivery man and Castiel's big brother) are sitting side by side on the couch in the Novak's living room battling it out in some zombie video game that Gabe had insisted they play.

It was Saturday night and Mr. and Mrs. Novak were on their date night and so thus it follows that when these dates come up the boys congregate at the Novak's to eat and have a movie night.

It was Dean and Cas' turn to cook so they were in the kitchen making spaghetti and meatballs.

Gabe leaned into Sam and whispered, wetly to Sam's extreme disgust, "Look at our brothers."

"Dude, cut it out. Stop distracting me just because I'm beating your ass!"

Gabe grinned and blew into Sam's ear causing Sam to scowl and lean away, "Seriously Sammy, look at 'em. If it were possible one of them would be pregnant right now with all the touching going on in there."

Sam paused the game and elbowed Gabe in the ribs, "I do not want that visual jerk."

Gabe leaned back on the couch laced his fingers together behind his head and nodded at the kitchen where they had a clear view of their brothers.

Sam slid his long frame down the couch so that he wasn't blocking Gabe because whether Gabe liked to admit it Sam was taller than him now. He leaned back against Gabe's side. After they were settled in they turned their attention to the brothers, hoping for a good show.

Dean and Cas moved around each other in the kitchen like a dance. They seemed to know where the other was going to be, what they need with little words and only glances and touches, plenty of touches.

Cas rested a hand on the small of Deans back as he mixed the hamburger and ingredients to make the meatballs only removing it when he added ingredients to the bowl because Deans hands were messy from mixing. Dean smiled gently at Cas and said something too low for their brothers to hear, but it made Cas blush and smile shyly back. When the meatballs were sizzling in a pan Cas started the noodles and sauce. As Cas stirred Dean leaned over him talking low. After a couple of seconds Dean brings his hands up too rest on Cas hips. Dean seemed to bump into Cas more than necessary which Cas took absorbed with a pleased expression. Whenever Dean touched Cas though it only lasted a few seconds. Dean seemed to mentally shake himself and jerk away only to forget not to touch a few seconds later and brush his knuckles over Cas wrist or pet his head.

As Sam and Gabe watched this exchange Gabe brings his hand down on Sam's hair and then buries them in his think hair, twirling gently. Sam sighed. He loves having his hair played with, and Gabe does it better than anyone up to the present.

"Something's up with them. This is new, right? They usually refrain from the touching and only have eye sex every other second. What's changed? Dean break up with that bitch finally?"

"Gabe, Sam rebuked, her name is Lisa and no he hasn't. I agree though, this is odd."

"Ohh Sammy we are gonna have some much fun with this."

"Ga-abe—"

"—Don't Ga-abe me kiddo. This has so much potential for…well I'm not sure yet, but whatever I think of will be ama—"

Sam sits up, dislodging Gabe's magic finger and turnes to scowl and basically look at Gabe with as much disapprove as a scolding parent and points a long, bony finger in Gabe's face.

"—No! You leave them alone. Look they are happy…and they really don't seem like they are aware of this new development so, LEAVE. THEM. ALONE.

Sam shakes his finger and Gabe just can't resist. He leans forward and bites the offending finger.

Sam squeaks, "Ow. Gabe. Don't be such a child. Now let go. Your hurting me, you fucker."

Gabe grabs the hand belonging to the finger in his mouth. He lets go of the finger and examins the bite mark. It was deep, he hadn't gone easy. He looks at Sam's big brown exasperated eyes and leans forward with a grin and lightly licks the marks he left. He laps at the wounds without taking his eyes from Sam's.

Sam's eyes widen as he looks down and watches Gabe's tongue run up and down his finger. He swallowed and let out a shivered breath.

"Umm…Gabe?" He asks nervously. He glances over his shoulder at Dean and Cas, but they were in their own little world, leaning against each other and reading the directions on the back of the garlic bread box.

He turns back to Gabe as his tongue disappeared into his mouth. There was a hint of seriousness in his expression, but as soon as Sam's gaze lands on him Gabe goes into teasing mode.

Gabe like the expression on Sam's face. A mixture of fear, pleasure and nervousness. He leaned in again and kissed the bit mark gently and said, "Sorry I hurt your widdle fingy, Sammy."

Sam hated that! Gabe confused and infuriated him at the same time. Treated him like a peer and then a child. Sam jerked has hand from Gabe's grasp. "I need a smoke. Call me when it's time for dinner."

"Smoking kills Samuel."

"Not before the stress of being around you will Gabriel."

*Note: Okay I'm thinking of adding a Sabriel side story. What do you'll think? Sam and Gabe are really fun to write so hope people enjoy this chapter. Reviews make me very happy and keep me writing. Let me know what you'll think of the whole Sabriel story line. Unless you hated it, then keep that to yourself please. Next chapter will be from Deans POV and watching movies and cuddling in the dark will ensue! So stay tuned, I'm trying to get it written up asap. Thanks!


End file.
